russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5's successful trade launch introduces their new primetime show in Everyday All The Way
October 3, 2013 TV5 had a successful trade launch at the NBC Tent last Wednesday night of their new primetime shows that start airing on October 14. Their weekend shows were billed as Weekend Do It Better. Now, their primetime weeknight shows are tagged as Everyday All the Way. The affair was hosted by Edu Manzano, with Paolo Bediones and Derek Ramsay. It was a star-studded affair with Sharon Cuneta and Aga Muhlach leading all the stars of TV5’s new shows. The new primetime programs were in Luchi Cruz-Valdez’s Reaksyon at 4PM where she interviews different people about issues of the day introduced by Ms. Wilma Galvante and start with a late afternoon show Face the People at 4:30PM, hosted by Gelli de Belen and Christine Bersola-Babao, where they settle personal issues of their guests with the help of the studio audience. Then the Give Me 5 primetime block starts with Popstar TV starring a popstar princess Sarah Geronimo at 5:30PM, to be followed by T3 Reload at 6:00PM anchored by Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo and the network's flagship news program Aksyon at 6:30PM anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo continue to be dominated of TV Patrol and 24 Oras. At 7:30PM with Sharon’s Madam Chairman, a dramedy teleserye with Jay Manalo as her philandering husband, supported by Ciara Sotto, Bayani Agbayani, Fanny Serrano, Akihiro Blanco and Shaira Mae de la Cruz, directed by Joel Lamangan. At 8PM, Aga Muhlach is the game master in the interactive game show, Let’s Ask Pilipinas, based on the original show by Warner Bros. Aga hosted a dry run during the launch with advertising people as the contestants and it’s really a lot of fun. At 8:30PM, they have The Gift, with Ogie Alcasid as a songwriter who loses his girlfriend, Ara Mina, in a tragic accident. He inherits Ara’s son, a boy gifted with a third eye, directed by Mike Tuviera. Also at 8:30PM, they have Positive, which is what Wilma Galvante calls Drama with a Purpose as it’s about the lead character Martin Escudero’s journey after learning that he’s HIV positive. Supporting him are Rufa Mae Quinto, Helga Kraft, Mercedes Cabral, Bianca Manalo and Malak So Shdifat, who play the women who might have given him the AIDS virus, directed by Eric Quizon. Also in the cast are Bing Loyzaga as his mom and Felix Roco as his best friend. At 9:15PM, is an adult sex-drama, For Love or Money, with Alice Dixson playing a filthy rich DOW (dirty old woman) who seduces Derek Ramsay away from wifey Ritz Azul, helmed by Mac Alejandre. Each night ends with the late night news Pilipinas News with Atty. Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco at 11PM. News5 Head Luchi Cruz Valdez introduced their new informative shows at 11:30PM billed as KBO (Karunungan Balita Opinyon) led by Paolo Bediones on Monday in Demolition Job which dissects, refutes or proves some commonly accepted facts. Tuesday, Cheryl Cosim scrutinizes stories and facts behind relevant statistics in Numero. Wednesday, Lourd De Verya gives his own brand of history lessons in History. Thursday, Atty. Teresa Licaros tackles the plight of OFWs in Dayo. Paolo returns on Friday to bring sports stories in Astig. Saturday at 5:30PM, half local, full global Fil-Brits Brian Wilson, Daniel Marsch, Michale McDonell, Charlie Sutcliffe and Henry Edwards who hit it big in Youtube will be featured in their own show, Juan Directio” (here’s hoping Simon Cowell won’t complain.) At the start of the launch, new TV5 Pres. Noel Lorenzana says their new shows will offer a new and alternative viewing experience, a merger of news and pop culture that can be provocative and start dialogue. They also aim to provide a different way of viewing through the second screen digital experience where you can watch on your cellphones and tablets. Head of Media 5 sales and marketing Menchi Orlina also spoke and said their main target is the youthful dynamic market. Sports5 Head Chot Reyes also revealed that the PBA will be seen live on TV5 starting with the 2014 basketball season. With all these new shows and innovations, here’s hoping TV5 will now be in better fighting form in the ratings game.